beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Kettu Jr.
='HUOMIO! LUE TÄMÄ!'= Katselin tässä juuri sivun läpi ja tajusin, että se on oikeastaan aika perseellään. Huumori hukkuu 10v-"olen paras"-tyyppisen selittelyn alle. LISÄKSI KUKAAN EI JAKSA LUKEA KOKO ARTIKKELIA! EI KUKAAN!! "IKUISUUS"-SIVULLEKIN LISÄTTIIN LINKKI TÄNNE!!! Kuka tahansa saa siis muokata sivua hauskempaan/mukavampaan suuntaan. Älkää kuitenkaan muuttako mitään liikaa vaan poistakaa jaaritukset ja laittakaa hauskempaa tilalle. Kiitos. --Liity minuun tai kuole --Kettu Jr. 6. elokuuta 2006 kello 15.12 (EDT) Mikäli jollakulla on jotain valittamista laittakaa ihmeessä keskustelusivulle. "Shit, mitä kamaa! Tätä on pakko saada lisää!!!" :~ Kurppana "Pääsi yllättämään." :~ uusis "What am I doing here? I should be commenting Uncyclopedia!" :~ Oscar Wilde "Ruskea on poissa muodista" :~ Juoppo ennen kuolemaansa "Mun viikate!" :~ Kuolema "...Vai ei heilu! Olette kaikki sekaisin!" :~ Kettu Jr. humalassa "Death to all who oppose me!!!" :~ Kettu Jr. selvänä "Sinun tulee linkittää Kettu Jr.ia kaikkiin luomakunnan sivuihin!" :~ Paavo Mooses Lipponen/Jumala "Vandaaleja ei haudata, vaan jätetään kadulle homehtumaan!" :~ Kettu "Karski äijä!" :~ Toni Kettu Jr.ista "Ainoa käyttäjä, jolla oikeesti on iso!" :~ Kettu Jr. Tonista "Krooonghh..... AU!!!..... Ai MIHIN sinä tarvitset niitä lonkeroita?! " :~ Cthulhu Kettu Jr.ille "Örrp... Ja eddhhä dhuli - HIK - maaddhua joiddhengin ganssa sillon alghu - HIK - räjähdygsen jälgeenh..." :~ Kettu erittäin humalassa Hikipedia on saanut ainutlaatuisia tietoja käsiinsä tästä henkilöstä. Olethan kiltti etkä muokkaa sivua suuresti, sillä pian muokattuasi sivua pahanilkisesti saatat saada lörtsystä niskaan. Kettu Jr.illa on näes hyvät suhteet paikalliseen Jumalaan. Mikäli ärsytät häntä TODELLA pahasti saatat saada Ketulta pullosta päähän. Kysymyksiä Parasta aloittaa esittely kysymällä muutamia yksinkertaisia kysymyksiä tästä henkilöstä, ja vastaamalla niihin: Mikä hän on? Kettu Jr. on tavattoman voimakas puolikettu, laatuaan vulpes vulpes superior. Hänen toinen puolensa on ihmismäinen. Johtuen hänen kasvustaan ihmisten parissa hänet voidaan kuitenkin lukea ihmiseksi. Tällä hetkellä hän EI ole kuolematon. Hän kuitenkin sen verran voimakas, että hän voi otella (melko) tasavertaisesti Uusiksen, Chuck Norriksen ja jopa Ketun kanssa. Hän on todistettavasti miespuolinen. -- Kettu Jr. luokitellaan "Yhdeksi Mahtavista". Tähän luokitukseen kuuluvat ainakin: Kettu, Chuck Norris, Uusis, Fisfendilus Kettu, Herra Tupla-X, Jorma Ollila, Paavo Mooses Lipponen, sekä tietenkin Kettu Jr.. Kuka hän on? Hänen oikea nimensä on Akira Radiuju. Sen nimen hän sai erään perheen adoptoitua hänet hänen vanhempiensa kuoleman jälkeen. Vaikka monet niin luulevat, nimi ei varsinaisesti ole japanilainen. Kaikki jotka niin väittävät heitetään Skorpionikuoppaan Hänellä on velipuoli nimeltä Marche Radiuju. Marche toimii parhaillaan koko maailmankaikkeuden ylituomarina. Veljesten välit ovat onneksi hyvät, joten Kettu Jr. voi rellestää niin paljon kuin haluaa, eikä kukaan voi valittaa hänelle mistään. -- Kettu Jr. on itse asiassa Japanin kansalainen, mutta se ei ole hänen oman tahtonsa tulosta. Hänestä tuli Japanin kansalainen, kun Japanin Koiralordi Akihito Pervo II tuli käymään hänen luonaan ja sanoi hänelle: "Mennääx bukkakettaan yx muija, nii mä teen sust Japanin kunniakansalaisen". Kettu Jr. ei kuitenkaan suostunut, mutta sen sijaan Kettu Jr.in ystävä Jack Mouston suostui. Joka tapauksessa Akihito Pervo II ilostui tästä niin, että teki Kettu Jr.ista Japanin kunniakansalaisen. Mistä nimi tulee? Kettu Jr. on tosinimi. Jokaisella henkilöllä on oma tosinimi. Vain kaikkein voimakkaimmat voivat käyttää tosinimeään julkisesti, sillä tosinimen tietäminen antaa yleensä vallan kyseisen nimen haltijaan. Tarpeeksi voimakkaihin henkilöihin tämä ei päde. Tosinimen tunnistaa siitä, ettei se yleensä tarkoita juuri mitään millään kielellä. -- Kettu Jr.in tosinimeksi meinasi tulla "HIK", koska Kettu oli todella pahassa kännissä antaessaan hänelle tosinimeä. Kettu kuitenkin selvisi viime hetkellä, suuttui, ja antoi Kettu Jr.ille hänen nimensä sekä piiskaa. Minkälainen hän on? Hänen luonteensa on hieman ailahteleva. Selvänä Häntä voi pitää kuitenkin hieman vääristyneenä oikeuden ritarina. Hän ajaa miesten ja naisten välistä tasa-arvoa, joten hän mukiloi naisia yhtä armottomasti kuin miehiäkin. Paras tapa välttää ongelmia hänen kanssaan on olla tekemättä mitään.Mutta VAROITUKSEN SANA: Toisinaan laiskottelukin saattaa ärsyttää häntä, joten se on vaan onnesta kiinni. Hänen kimppuunsa käyminen tappoaikeissa on melko varma kuolemantuomio kimppuunkäyjälle. Hänelle on myös ominaista hälläväliä-luonne, koska hänen ei tarvitse käytännössä huolehtia mistään teoistaan. Humalassa Myöhemmällä iällä hän on hieman alkoholisoitunut. Kettu Jr. tykkääkin käydä Ketun kanssa ryyppäämässä viikonloppuisin. Humalassa Kettu Jr.ia on luonnehdittu mm. "Iloiseksi veikoksi", "Saatanan kusipääksi" ja " Siksi hepuksi jonka kanssa löin vetoa maailman tuhoamisesta. -- Monet pitävät Kettu Jr.ia suoranaisesti hyvänä. Se on paskapuhetta, kuten moni muukin asia. Kettu Jr. tykkää tappamisesta ja raatelusta uusilla implanttikynsillään. Kettu Jr. arvostaa elämää, mutta tappaa silti. Kettu Jr. katsoo kuitenkin asiakseen puolustaa niitä, jotka ovat liian kännissä puolustaakseen itseään. Miksi hän on? Tätä ovat pohtineet monet kuuluisat filosofit ja he ovat tulleet seuraavaan tulokseen: Hän on, koska hän on. tämä ei kuitenkaan miellyttänyt suurta yleisöä, joten filosofit kyhäsivät äkkiä kasaan seuraavan jutun: "Hän on, koska hänen on määrä olla universumin loppu. Kun hän loppuu, universumi loppuu." Tämäkään lausunto ei tosin miellyttänyt kaikkia, mutta on sekin parempi kuin ei mitään. -- Kettu Jr.in oma mielipide on: "Olen olemassa, koska kommentoin". -- Kettu filosofeille: "Ja maailmankaikkeushan loppuu kun minä haluan!" Mitkä ovat sen paskiaisen heikkoudet Helppoa, hänellä on kolme heikkoutta: Vasen käsi Koska Kettu Jr.in vasen käsi on tekokäsi, niin sen synkronisointi ei ole aivan täydellinen ( Vain 1400% 1600% maksimista ). Tämä aiheuttaa käden suhteellisen heikkouden verrattuna muihin ruuminosiin. Onneksi tämä puute korjaantuu Kettu Jr.in siirtyessä kettumuotoon. Maalaus Kettu Jr. ei osaa maalata. Piirtää kyllä, mutta ei maalata. Ei ollenkaan. Talon maalauskaan ei onnistu. ... Ettet sinä vaan sattuisi olemaan Koiralordi? Mistä tiesit? "sen paskiaisen"-paljasti 'Vittu' Sanos muuta. Tuntomerkit Kettu Jr.ia on hyvin vaikea tunnistaa ulkonäöltä. Hänellä on eräänlainen suojataika, jonka takia hän ei näy kuvissa (muissa, kuin Paintilla tehdyissä). Mikäli hänellä ei ole parempaakaan tekemistä, hän saattaa pelotella jonkun maajussin hengiltä kettumuodossaan. Varo siis jättimäisiä kettuja. Joka tapauksessa hänet voi bongata suojataiasta huolimatta lukuisista eri paikoista, jos vain pitää silmänsä auki. Hän voi nimittäin muokata ruumistaan ja sen koostumusta vapaasti. Kettu Jr. on mieltynyt siniseen ja ruskeaan väriin. Mikäli sinulla käy tuuri niin saatat bongata hänet jonkin ulkoisen seikan, kuten tökeröiden aseiden tai outojen asukokonaisuuksien takia. Jos siis satut näkemään Hellsingissä jonkun outoon asuun pukeutuneen gaiffarin, niin kannattaa ihmeessä mennä moikkaamaan. Tässä on kuitenkin se vaara, että potentiaalinen Kettu Jr.-kohde saatta olla joku "cosplayaava" No-life, missä tapauksessa nopea ja kivuton eliminointi on paras menetelytapa. Pidä kuitenkin silmällä henkilöitä, jotka puhuvat ISOILLA KIRJAIMILLA tai huutelevat "Death to all who oppose me! ulkonäkö thumb|350px|Kuva Kettu Jr.ista... Mikäli et pysty näkemään häntä terävästi... öö... olet heikkotahtoinen [[n00b johon kaikki mielenhallintatemput toimivat! Juuri niin!]] Tämänhetkiset tiedot: Pituus:179cm. Paino: 75Kg. Turkin väri on tummanruskea. Silmät ovat siniset. Iästä on paha sanoa mitään, mutta hän on elänyt jo käsittämättömän pitkään ( vähintään 6.000.000.000 vuotta ). Hänen sielunsa on kuitenkin vanhentunut hitaasti ja pysynyt nuoren sieluna, joten hän on mieltynyt noin 18-vuotiaaseen kehoonsa. (Vanheni tuossa vähän aikaa sitten vuoden... Hahmokehitystä...) Hylättyään kuolemattomuutensa hän kuitenkin rupesi vanhenemaan normaalisti. Kettu Jr. hymyilee samaa ärsyttävää hymyä, jota hymyilevät kaikki henkilöt, jotka tietävät sinun haluavan tietää mitä he tietävät sinun tietävän. Aseistus Pitkän koulutuksensa ja huiman kapasiteetti- ja kehittymisresurssiensa ansiosta Kettu Jr. hallitsee kaikkien tunnettujen aselajien käytön. Pääaseenaan hän käyttää peräti neljää eri miekkaa. ja tietenkin samaan aikaan. Hän käyttää myös tarpeen mukaan kehittyneen teknologian aseita. Nyrkit, jalat, polvet, kyynärpäät... Kettu Jr. on maailman toiseksi paras aseettomien taistelulajien harrastaja. Eiköhän se kerro ihan tarpeeksi. Kettumon Ensimmäinen miekoista, Kettumon, oli hänen ensimmäinen kunnon miekkansa. Huhun mukaan hän pölli sen eräältä zombilta ja nimesi sen mukaansa. Kuinkas ollakkaan, paljastuikin että miekka oli oikeasti yksi maailman mahtavimmista miekoista. Itse Valon Herra oli tehnyt tämän miekan. ( Tuolloin Valon Herra oli vielä PALJON Kettu Jr.ia vahvempi) Tämä luonnollisesti ilahdutti Kettu Jr.ia ja kiukutti zombia suuresti. Se, että miten miekka oli alunperin päätynyt zombin käsiin, on hieman hämärän peitossa. Miekka näyttää käytössä kahden käden raskaalta miekalta, joka koostuu hienosta sinisestä hehkusta. Levossa siitä jää jäljelle vain hieno kahva, joka on helppo tunkea selän taakse piiloon. Saatuaan toisen miekkansa hän alkoi käyttää sitä epäreilusti yhdellä kädellä. Tessaiga Tämän hienon miekan Kettu Jr. kopioi Inuyashalta. Kettu Jr. joutui etsimään sitä pitkään ja hartaasti ennen kuin löysi sen sattumalta. Miekka kiinnosti häntä, koska Valon Herra oli tehnyt Kettumonin lisäksi tämänkin miekan. Saadakseen miekan käsiinsä hän joutui kuitenkin laatimaan hienon suunnitelman. Hän päätti odottaa, että Inuyasha joutuisi menemään vessaan. Inuyashan istuessa harvinaisen sitkeällä paskalla Kettu Jr. salakavavasti "lainasi" miekaa. Hän pystyi koskemaan siihen, koska oli älynnyt mennä kysymään miekan tekijältä luvan. (Se oli Valon Herra, sanokoon Rumiko Takahashi mitä tahansa.) Kopioituaan sen eräällä salaisellla tekniikallaan hän palautti alkuperäisen Inuyashalle, joka ahersi vieläkin erään huomattavan sinnikkään pökäleen parissa. Tessaigasta kerrottiin erikseen "tarkennnussivulla", kunnes Hikipedian ylläpito poisti sen hämäristä syistä. Päivä & Yö Kettu Jr.in täyttäessä 16-vuotta Valon Herra ja Nigel päättivät tehdä hänelle oikein hienot miekat lahjaksi. Valon Herra teki Päivän, äärimmäisen valon ja hyvyyden aseen. Pienen valmistusvirheen takia miekka kuitenkin muuttui vihreäksi kirveeksi ja sekös vasta vituttikin Valon Herraa. Onneksi hän pysyi rauhallisena ja hakkasi kirveen tuusannuuskaksi ja vielä räjäytti sen olemattomiin. Mahdottomalta tuntuvan sattuman oikun takia tämän tuloksena oli hieno katana, joka oli paitsi väriltään valkoinen, myös täytti muut Päivälle asetetut vaatimukset. Lisäksi sen pystyi häivyttämään tyylikkäästi toiseen ulottuvuuteen ja kutsumaan sieltä takaisin tarpeen tullen. Nigel oli taas älynnyt tehdä vastaavan pimeyden miekan jo aikoja sitten, joten hänellä ei ollut hätiä mitiä. Paketointi tuotti tiettyjä ongelmia, koska terä oli käytännössä kaikenleikkaava, mutta tämä ongelma ratkaistiin sijoittamalla miekka sateenvarjon sisään (?). Kettu Jr. luuli kuitenkin Rufuksen antaneen hänelle lahjaksi sateenvarjon, ja hän huomasi oikean lahjan vasta kun leikkasi sillä vahingossa veroviraston tarkastajan pään irti. Tämä oli kuitenkin vain hyvä asia, joten koko ikävä välikohtaus unohdettiin varsin pian. -- Kerran Kettu Jr. sai päähänsä yhdistää kaikki miekkansa yhdeksi aseeksi. Aseen nimeksi tulisi "Union Sword"-Liiton Miekka. Ikävän sattuman kautta Valon Herra, jolle Kettu Jr. oli antanut tehtävän, luki nimen väärin ja antoi aseelle nimen "Onion Sword"-"Sipulin Miekka. Kettu Jr. nolostui tästä virheestä niin, että meni sushiluolaan piiloon siksi aikaa, että Valon Herra ehti purkaa aseen. Varustus Kettu Jr. on kerännyt mitä hämmästyttävimmän kokoelman erilaisia tamineita (ketä kiinnostaa?), joista jokaikinen 1) on todella maaginen/voimakas 2) antaa huomattavan hyvän suojan 3) näyttää muuten vain hyvältä. Seuraavaksi luettelemme hänen yleensä käyttämänsä varusteet: Vasen käsi Leikattuaan vasemman kätensä irti (AUTS!) pienellä metallinpalasella (AARGH!!!), Kettu Jr. päätti hommata tilalle hienon konekäden. Tämä konekäsi koostuu Bio-Nanoboteista™, jotka muuttuvat orgaanisista erilaisiksi materiaaleiksi ja takaisin Kettu Jr.in niin halutessa. Tämä on siitä ovela temppu, että nyt hän pystyy muuttamaan kätensä hienoksi tykiksi, joka pystyy ampumaan kaikkea maan ja taivaan väliltä. Kädestä voi myös halutessaan muokata miekan tahi muuta tilanteeseen sopivaa. Kettu Jr. onkin käyttänyt tämän suomaa ”Jättiläiskeskisormi”-temppua varsin usein. Kettu Jr.in kieroutuneen DNA:n takia käsi synkronoitui hänen ruumiiseensa 100% prosentin sopivuudella, mutta absoluuttinen maksimi on vain 1400% 1600%:sta. Mutta tämä ei vielä riittänyt hänelle. Hän lisäsi vielä käteensä kultaista ranneketta muistuttavan tietokoneen, joka suunnattoman tehokkuutensa lisäksi skannasi ja kopioi jokaisen hänen näkemänsä hyökkäyksen hänen omaan käyttöönsä (Hähää!). Myöhemmin kävi niin hassusti, että rengas sulautui osaksi hänen kättään, mutta onneksi se haitannut sen toimintaa. Robotti Robittina häärii "Aion". Se on parempi versio entisestä "Milleniumista". Kettu Jr. ei ollut parannellut robottiaan pitkään aikaan, mutta vähän aikaa sitten hän lisäsi siihen muutaman lonkeron, joiden alkuperä on vähintäänkin hämärä. Lehdistö on spekuloinut lonkeroiden kuuluneen Cthulhulle, mutta Kettu Jr. tuhosi asiaa häneltä udelleet lehtimiehet. Kyvyt Kettu Jr.illa riittää kykyjä lähes rajattomasti. Hän on elämänsä aikana oppinut ja kopioinut lukemattomia eri temppuja, hyökkäyksiä, taikoja ja muita hauskoja juttuja, joilla voi pistää muita olentoja kärsimään tai sitten tehdä jotain hyödyllistä. Nämä temput jaetaan kahteen luokkaan: Yleishyödyllisiin kykyihin ja taistelussa käytettäviin kykyihin. Lisäksi vielä LuXus-luettelo Kettu Jr.in parhaista kyvyistä! Paskan Keksiminen Kettu Jr.illa on aivan tajuton kyky luoda täyttä bullshittiä ja keksiä aivan jumalattomia väitteitä itsetään. Hänen lempitemppunsa on suoltaa niin paljon sontaa, ettei sitä pysty käsittämään ja siten toivoa, että muut arvostavat hänen tuotoksiaan niiden määrän perusteella. Kettu Jr.illa on myös tajuton kyky absorboida, eli imeä kaikki häntä kohti tulleet paskat hyökkäykset ja muuttaa ne hänen omikseen, vielä paskemmiksi hyökkäyksiksi. Tämä ei kuitenkaan ole yleishyödyllinen kyky sillä kaikki osaavat tämän, joskaan eivät niin hyvin kuin Kettu Jr.. Yleishyödylliset kyvyt Näitä kykyjä käytetään pääsääntöisesti taistelujen ulkopuolella. Toki monia niistä käytetään taistelussakin. Ruumiinrakenne Kettu Jr. pystyy vaihtamaan ruumiinrakennettansa mielensä mukaan. Paras hänen kehittämänsä keho koostuu mustavalkoisesta mönjästä, jota hän pystyy hallitsemaan mielensä mukaan. Kehon ulkokuori näyttää ja tuntuu aivan ihmisen keholta, mutta iho on tavattoman kovaa. Kehossa ei ole varsinaisia aivoja ollenkaan, koska hän hoitaa ajatelun mieluummin mielellään kuin ruumiillaan. Kehossa ei myöskään ole ihmisruumiille ominaisia heikkoja kohtia, eli potku munille ei siis auta. Keho ei myöskään sisällä keuhkoja tai vatsaa, koska kaikki aine muutetaan energiaksi. Hän pystyy myös siirtämään osan ruumiinsa aineesta sinne missä sitä tarvitaan, joten hän voi ”Boostata” esim. lyöntinsä tehoa siirtämällä lisää materiaa käsiinsä. Lisäksi tämä antaa hänelle aivan älyttömän kestävyyden. Kettu Jr. käyttää miellellään myös ihmisruumistaan ja kettumuotoa. Teleportaatio Tämä metka temppu mahdollistaa lyhyen siirtymisen paikasta toiseen ilman että aika kuluu. Temppua on hyvä soveltaa Alkossa, kun ei halua maksaa. AT-kenttä Tämä hupaisa kenttä ei pelkästään suojaa tappokentältä, vaan se myös muuttaa Kettu Jr.iin tulevat hyökkäykset hänen käytettävissä olevaksi energiaksi tiettyyn rajaan saakka. AT-kentän muut käyttömahdollisuudet ovat melko rajalliset, mutta kyllä siitä aina hupia irtoaa. Lentäminen Lentäminen on tunnetusti hauskaa. Tällä kyvyllä Kettu Jr. saa selvän edun niihin urpoihin, jotka eivät osaa lentää. Kettu Jr. pystyy lentämään valoa nopeammin, pimeyden nopeudella. Tälle on hyvä perustelu, sillä valon lähtiessä jonnekin siellä on aina ennen valon saapumista pimeyttä, joten pimeys on valoa nopeampaa.. Regeneraatio Regeneraatio on hyödyllinen temppu, kun pitää parantaa haavat tai pelotella jotakuta. Useimmat olennot näes pelästyvät kun joku kasvattaa uuden pään irtilyödyn tilalle. Kettu Jr. osaa perinteisen ”uudenkasvatus”-tekniikan lisäksi myös ”Elohopea”-tekniikan. Siinä muutetaan irronnut osa tai vuotanut veri valkoiseksi/mustaksi mömmöksi, joka sitten valuu sinuun kiinni ja paikkaa haavan ja muodostaa uutta verta tai muodostaa uuden osan. S2-energialähde Tämä hyödyllinen energianlähde muuttaa aineen energiaksi kaavalla E=mc². Kilosta ainetta saisi tarpeeksi energiaa ihmisen eliniäksi. Kettu Jr. kuitenkin muuttaa ainetta energiaksi reippaissa kilotonnin paketeissa. Tämä energianlähde myös poistaa ravinnontarpeen. Paronama-näkökyky Tämä hulppea taito takaa täydellisen näkökyvyn joka suuntaan. Siihen on lisätty vielä erilaiset erikoistoiminnot, kuten lämpönäkö ja pimeänäkö. Ihmisen on mahdotonta hahmottaa tälläistä näkökentää, mutta omakohtaisesta kokemuksesta tiedän arvelisin, että sen pystyy silti saavuttamaan sienien, Lasolin ja Kannabiksen runsaalla käytölä. Äly ja Viisaus Koska Kettu Jr. on viettänyt huomattavan osan elämästään harjoitellen ja opiskellen, hän tietää käytännössä kaiken kaikesta. Jos hän ei nyt satu tietämään jotain, se johtuu vain siitä, että hän ei ole jaksanut opetella niin vähäpätöistä tietoa. Myöskin hänen kokemuksien kirjonsa, verraton älynsä ja täydellinen kielitaitonsa takaavat helpon elämän. Taistelussa käytettävät kyvyt Näitäkin riittää melkoinen määrä. Neljän Miekan Tekniikka ( Kaikki Isolla ) Tällä hienolla tekniikalla Kettu Jr. voi käyttää kaikkia neljää pääasettaan samalla kertaa. Kettu Jr. pitää Tessaigaa oikeassa kädessään ja Kettumonia vasemmassa kädessään. Päivää ja Yö leijuvat joko niiden ala- tai yläpuolella psyykkisessä ohjauksessa. Tällä loistavalla tekniikalla on monia hyviä puolia kuten nopea hyökkäystahti ja valtava tuhovoima. Lisäksi monia vihollisia vastaan taisteleminenkin onnistuu helpommin. Kaikkien miekkojen koordinointi vaikeissa olosuhteissa tuottaa kuitenkin pidemmän päälle ongelmia, joten tekniikkaa ei ole hyvä käyttää liian hankalissa olosuhteissa. Kuulemma joku "Molo" kopioi Kettu Jr.ia törkeästi mikälie-"Kolmen miekan tekniikalla". Kaikkihan kuitenkin tietävät, että neljä on aina parempi kuin kolme! Verrattomat voimat Kettu Jr. jaksaa nostaa kaksi koko olevaisuutta penkiltä, ja hänen potkunsa ovat voimakkaampia kuin Chuck Norriksen potkut. Lisäksi hän pystyy repimään Aika-avaruusjatkumon kappaleiksi pelkillä käsillään. Taiat&Taidot Kettu Jr. osaa aivan kaikki normaalit taiat ja taidot. Hän on kuluttanut Blaa blaa blaa blaa blaa blaa blaa blaa blaa vasemman käden supertietokonellaan. Blaa blaa blaa blaa blaa Kettu-tekniikat, blaa blaa blaa blaa blaa blaa blaa opetella kokonaan. Energiahyökkäykset Kettu Jr.illa on näitä valtava määrä ja hän hallitsee täydellisesti kaikkia tunnetut energian muodot. Hän on jopa kehittänyt kaksi omaa erikoishyökkäystä, jotka perustuvat olemiseen ja olemattomuuteen. "Existenz" perustuu äärimmäiseen olemiseen ja sen läpäisyvoimaa ei voi mitata, koska se läpäisee kaiken paitsi täydellisen olemattomuuden. Tästä päästäänkin toiseen hyökkäykseen: "Nothingness"-iskuun. Se on niin täydellistä olemattomuutta, että se imee sisäänsä aivan kaiken täydellistä olemista lukuunottamatta. Jos täydellinen olemattomuus ja täydellinen olevuus pakotetaan kohtaamaan toisensa, ne yksinkertaisesti muuttuvat tyhjiöksi, koska se on täydellisen olevuuden ja olemattomuuden laskettu keskiarvo. Kettu on kehittänyt näiden perusteella uudet energialajit: valo- ja pimeysenergian. Kettu Jr. tietenkin opetteli niiden käytön samantien niiden keksimisen jälkeen. kettumuoto Tulossa Luettelo Kettu Jr.in parhaista kyvyistä Lightning Scar Kettu Jr. suorittaa tämän iskun molemmilla päämiekoillaan, Kettumonilla ja Tessaigalla. Se muistuttaa sinistä, maatapitkin etenevää salamaa, joka samallaa rikkoo maanpinnan. Existenz Kuvaus ylhäällä. Nothingness Kuvaus ylhäällä. Godspeed Se joko nopeuttaa sinua, tai hidastaa koko muuta maailmaa. Asiantuntijat kallistuvat jälkimmäisen kannalle. Forgotten Kettu Jr. osasi tämän tempun kaltaisen hyökkäyksen aikaisemminkin, mutta se vaati viikon esivalmistelut ja kolme tuntia aikaa, millä välin kohde oli jo luikkinut karkuun. Kun Kettu älysi pistää koko homman yhteen pakettiin, niin tämän tekeminen helpottui huomattavasti. Kamehamehaz-aalto Katso pääartikkelia. Elohopea-regeneraatio Kuvaus löytyy regeneraatiosta Reality Box Suljetaan kohde todellisuus-kentän sisään ja murskataan vastustaja pienentämällä kenttää. Tällä voi myös halutessaan tiivistää ainetta, jolloin sitä on helpompi kuljettaa. Paino ei kuitenkaan häviä minnekään. Protoslash Salamannopea hyökkäys, jonka seurauksena vasustaja alkaa räjähdellä, ja lopulta tuhoutuu. Joku nyhvä nimeltä "Protoman" on varastanut Kettu Jr.in tempun. Ohitusleikkaus "Neljän Miekan Tekniikka"-hyökkäys. Hyökkäyksessä isketään vastustajaa yhteen kohtaan kaikilla aseilla ja samallaa liutaan vastustajan ohi. Yhteen kohtaan iskeminen aiheuttaa tajutonta vahinkoa ja sikamakean räjähdyksen, josta George Lucaskin olisi kateellinen. Tämä hyökkäys on kielletty jo yli sadassa maassa, paitsi Pohjois-Koreassa, jossa se on kansallinen urheilulaji. Mannepuukotus Vedetään miekka esiin ja huudetaan: MANNEPUUKOTUS, jonka jälkeen hämmentynyt vastustaja teurastetaan ennen kuin tämä ehtii reagoida. Potku sukupuolielimille Ankaralla harjoittelulla Kettu Jr. on oppinut käyttämään tätä tekniikka sekä miehia, että naisia vastaan. "Kaikki on tähtäyksestä kiinni!" :~ Kettu Jr. "Toimii joka tappelussa!" :~ Tyräel Haara-Pallila Lattialla pyöriminen Riittää yleensä hämmentämään vastustajan, jonka jälkeen tämä on haavoittuvainen muille hyökkäyksille. Tämän hyökkäyksen alkuperä on hieman epäselvä. Jotkut epäilevät, että se olisi tullut siitä kun Kettu Jr. kerran hirveissä kalsarikänneissä haastoi Maximuksen tappeluun ja, että Kettu Jr. olisi lentänyt heti ensimmäisen iskun jälkeen turvalleen maahan jossa hän alkoi pyörimään ja leikkimään pingviiniä. Maximuksen jäätyä ihmettelemään, että "mitä v*ttua", niin hän oli silmänräpäyksessä henkihievärissä maassa sylkemässä hampaitaan. Suhteet Kettu Jr.in mielestä pari suhdetta on parempi kuin parisuhde. Kaikkihan on suhteellista. Kettu Jr. kannataa sekä suhteellisuusteoriaa, että suhteettomuusteoriaa. Armada Force Kettu Jr. on toinen sen Ylikenraaleista. Kettu Jr.illa on lähes täydellinen käskyvalta järjestöön, joten Armada Force toimii hänen mielensä mukaisesti. Gommandoryhmä Koska Gommandoryhmä on Kettu Jr.in perustama järjestö, hänellä on luonnollisesti sen käskyvalta. Kettu Jr.in mielestä on äärimmäisen hauskaa pistää eliittitaistelijat vahtimaan kultakalaa, mutta onneksi Gommandoryhmä osaa toimia ilmankin Kettu Jr.in käskyjä. ketut Puolikettuna Kettu Jr.illa on hyvät suhteet kettuihin. Kettu Jr. on hyvää pataa Kettujen kuninkaan kanssa. Taivas Kettu Jr.in suhde Taivaaseen on melko hyvä. Kettu Jr. on hyvää pataa Jumalan kanssa ja kaikki Vulpes Veloxitkin tykkäävät hänestä... Paitsi tietysti Bob! Kettu Jr. on kuitenkin sotinut Taivaan Valtakunnan ja kristittyjen kanssa. Helvetti Yllättävää kyllä, Kettu Jr.in suhteet Helvettiin ovat hyvät, koska hänen kaverinsa Nigelin tytär on helvetin johtaja, itse saatana. Se ei ole kuitenkaan estänyt Kettu Jr.ia teurastamasta randomisti helvetin enkeleitä ja demoneita Koiran otukset Kettu Jr. tykkää niistä... paistettuna! Kettu Jr. on kuluttanut viimeiset kuukaudet taisteluissa Koiran otuksia vastaan. Kettu Kettu Jr.in huhutaan olevan Ketun toinen poika. Oli asia kuinka tahansa Kettu Jr. ja Kettu ovat hyvää pataa keskenään ja he käyvät usein yhdessä ryyppäämässä. Kettu Jr. aikoo käyttää hyvää suhdettaan Kettuun päästäkseen Ketuksi. Hänen uusi nimensä olisi silloin: Kettu Jr. Kettu! Arkkiviholliset Kettu Jr.in arkkiviholliset, joita vastaan Kettu Jr. kantaa syvää ja leppymätöntä kaunaa. Kettu Jr.illa on muitakin vaarallisia vihollisia, mutta näiden kanssa hän on tekemisissä päivittäin. -- Kettu Jr. on kuitenkin huolissaan, koska viime aikoina hänen arkkivihollisensa ovat tuntuneet hieman kaukaisilta. Kettu Jr. on suunnitellut pitävänsä "tullaan tutuiksi"-piknikin arkkivihollisilleen. Piknik tulisi muistuttamaan hyvin paljon asemasotaa sekä salamasotaa. Japanin opetusministeriö Kettu Jr. ei pidä Japanin opetusministeriöstä, koska hänen mielestään 10cm pitkkä hame on liian lyhyt! Jostain syystä Japanin opetusministeriö ei myöskään hyväksy alaikäisten alkoholinkäyttöä koulussa. Koiralordi ja Koiralordikunta Kettu Jr. suuttui Koiralordille tämän kaapattuaan hänen tyttöystävänsä. Kettu Jr. tappoi Koiralordin, mutta Koiralordi heräsi uudelleen henkiin ja nykyään Koiralordi kiusaa Kettu Jr.ia säännöllisesti poikansa kanssa. Tämän jälkeen Kettu Jr. on säännöllisesti tappanut Koiralordia, mutta tämä pirulainen syntyy juonellisista syistä aina vain uudestaan ja uudestaan. Koiralordin englanninkielinen lempinimi onkin "Plot device", eli juonilaite. Juonilaite taas tarkoittaa asiaa, joka vie juonta eteenpäin tai on jatkuvasti juonessa mukana. [[Kuva:Tabbelu.jpg|thumb|600px|'Taistelu oli hurja ja Spurgukin oli mukana!' Jos olet likinäköinen nubuntuluuseri niin voit klikata kuvaa niin näet sen isompana.]] Kettu Jr. körmyyttää säännöllisesti Koiralordikuntaa, kun se on kerran Koiralordin omistuksessa. Kettu Jr. on tuhonnut Koiralordikunnan kerran, mutta hän suunnittelee sen uudelleentuhoamista Ketun kanssa. vieressä kuva Koiralordikunnan viimeisimmästä tuhosta. Ranskalaiset Kettu Jr. ei vaan tykkää niistä. Ei sitä voi selittää! Kettu Jr. kävi kerran räjäyttämässä Eiffel-tornin, mutta se rakennettiin uudestaan vuonna 2000. Cthulhu Kettu Jr.in ja Cthulhun välit ovat viilenneet "Lonkerovälikohtauksen" takia. Cthulhu ei sentään vielä vihaa Kettu Jr.ia, mutta tilanne on vielä kehittymässä. Kettu Jr.in saavutukset Jatkuvien valitusten takia Kettu Jr.in urotöistä ei voi enää kertoa näitä asioita koskevilla sivuilla, vaan näistä saavutuksista täytyy kertoa Kettu Jr.in omalla sivulla. Kettu Jr. musiikin maailmassa Harva tietää, että ennen vetäytymistään julkisuudesta Kettu Jr. ehti levyttää ja esittää lukemattomia laadukkaita musiikkiklassikoita, kaikki tietenkin hänen itse tekemiään. Tunnetuimpia näistä ovat: ’’”No hei kappas vaan, nyt me lauletaan”, ”Jammu-setä on iloinen”’’, sekä tietenkin legendaarinen ’’”My name is Bob, brööt”’’Kettu Jr. on tehnyt myös paljon covereita, koska hänen mielestään muut eivät osanneet laulaa kunnolla. Näistä kaikista Kettu Jr. on tehnyt coverin: *In the navy *Järveen on vesi muuten noussut *Lumberjack Song *I’m too sexy for my shirt *All your base are belong to us (Musikaali) *Koko Pikku Gayn mäjähdysvaara –albumi *Pertti Salonmaan ’’”Mitäs tämä tämmöinen on?”’’ *Eye Of The Tiger *Y.M.C.A:n "Village People" *hieroi bunkkerisssa muniaan *Pistä lisää jos satut tietämään... Kettu Jr. urheilutähtenä Kettu Jr. on myös ottanut osaa moniin urheilutapahtumiin, joista viimeisin oli Ensimmäinen Galaksin sota. Kettu Jr. pelasi joskus jalkapalloa Armada Forcen edustusjoukkueessa, mutta hän joutui lähtemään kun sääntöjenmuutos kielsi valoa nopeammin pelaamisen. Kettu Jr.-anime/manga Kuten olet jo varmaan kuullutkin, niin Kettu Jr. Production:sin tuottamat sarjat jouduttiin vetämään pois markkinoilta liiallisen suosion takia. Jotkut muut sarjat ovat tietenkin yrittäneet kopioida joitakin sarjan elementeistä, mutta hitot ne on siinä onnistuneet! Näin mukavana yksityiskohtana voi kertoa, että sarja sisälsi paljon koulutyttöjä ja lonkeroita. Kettu Jr.in äänestys universumin parhaaksi ja kovimmaksi jätkäksi Kerran Kettu Jr. päätti aloittaa äänestyksen jossa häntä joko äänestettiin koko universumin parhaaksi ja kovimmaksi jätkäksi tai sitä vastaan. Kaikki paitsi idiootit ja Koiran otukset saivat äänestää. Äänestyksen alkaessa Kettu Jr. pani merkille, että kaikki jotka äänestäisivät häntä vastaan tapettaisiin kivuliaasti ja kaikki joka on heille tärkeää tuhottaisiin ja he jotka eivät äänestäisi ollenkaan, saisivat turpiinsa. Kettu Jr. voitti äänestyksen ylivoimaisesti. Jotkut lähteet väittävät, että murskavoiton syyt olisivat olleet ennen äänestystä lausutut uhkaukset, vastaehdokkaan puuttuminen ja Kettu Jr.in törkeä itsensä äänes... KRÄKS! POKS! AAAAAAAGH! (Kirjoittaja sai lörtsystä päähän) Kettu aikoi itse asiassa kiusata Kettu Jr.ia äänestämällä häntä vastaan, mutta joi yhden Mindcracker Xtreme -cocktailin liikaa ja sammui äänestyskoppien eteen. Koska Kettua ei saatu siirretyksi, äänestyskopit purettiin ja siirrettiin kilometrin päähään. Tässä taas eräs hyvän humalan muistomerk... WHAM! MÄISKIS! Uuaah... Kups! (Kirjoittajaa iski satunnainen pullo) Kettu Jr. ja pelit Omien sanojensa mukaan Kettu Jr. on pelannut ennätyspistein läpi sekä Runescapen, että Wowin. Asiantuntijat ovat kuitenkin epäilevällä päällä ja tutkinta on käynnissä. Tutkijoiden oletetaan kahden vuoden päästä saavan selville, että onko Runescapessa ja Wow:issa pistejärjestelmää. Kettu Jr. on myös esiintynyt monissa eri peleissä, joissakin isommissa, ja joissakin suuremmissa rooleissa. *Super Smash Bros. Melee: Mikäli onnistut tyrmäämään Cruel Melee:ssä yli 100 vihollista, niin saat mahdollisuuden yrittää Kettu Jr.in avaamista pelattavaksi hahmoksi. Tähän mennessä maailman paras pelaaja on onnistunut pääsemään 23:en saakka. *Kaikki Dragon Ball-pelit: Aina kun joku kehuskelee voittavansa kenet tahansa kyseisessä pelissä, niin Kettu Jr. ilmestyy ruudulle ja kyykyttää puhujan 1337-(-4008). *Halo 2: Pelaamalla pelin läpi vaikeimmalla vaikeusasteella silmät kiinni saatat unlockata salaisen näytöksen, jossa Kettu Jr. ja Master Chief juovat kahvia ja keskustelevat henkeviä. *Blue Screen Of Death: Älä kysy, älä kerro... Suuret taistelut Näihin suuriin taisteluihin Kettu Jr. on osallistunut ja tässä järjestyksessä: Ensimmäinen Galaksin sota Kettu Jr. oli mukana vähän aikaa, mutta tylsistyi ja vetäytyi sodasta. Koiran sota Tässä sodassa Kettu Jr. oli suuremmassa osassa. Sen aikana hän kierteli ympäri maailmaa hakaten kaikki eteentulleet vastustajat. Sodan loputtua hän joi itsensä änkyräkänniin Ketun kanssa, ja musteli vielä pitkään miten hyvältä tuntui lahdata porukkaa. Kettu-sota Tässä sodassa Kettu Jr. johti Armada Forcen ja Gommandoryhmän sotaan Koiran Valtakuntaa vastaan. Kettu Jr.-sota Kuten nimestä voi päätellä, Kettu Jr. oli tässä ehdottomasti mukana. Pääartikkelissa enemmän tietoa Toinen Ketun sota Tämä oli Kettu Jr.ille tärkeä sota! Katso siis myös pääartikkelia. Kettu Jr. oli puolet Toisen Ketun sodan aloittajasta, ja hän tappoi suurimman osan vihollisista yhdessä Ketun kanssa. Kettu Jr. ei ole liiemmilti jaellut kommentteja sodasta. Lista henkilöistä/asioista, jotka tekevät töitä Kettu Jr.ille tälläkin hetkellä. Mukana saattaa olla muutama tarkentava informaation jyvänen. *Edgis **Edgis on puolustanut Kettu Jr.ia oikeudessa "Suuresta bukkake-onnettomuudesta" lähtien. *Bono **Kettu Jr.in hankittua Bonolle Yksipuoliset Aurinkolasit (Ne näyttävät ulkopuolelta katsoen tavallisilta mustilta aurinkolaseilta, mutta sisäpuolelta niistä näkee läpi vaivattomasti. Varsin kätevää talvella...) Bono suostui Kettu Jr.in työtarjoukseen, jossa vastineeksi yhdestä keikasta kuukaudessa Bonosta tuli Gommandoryhmän aurinkolasivastaava. Tälle viralle olikin tarvetta, sillä kaikki ne agentit näyttivät pöljiltä ilman aurinkolaseja. *Neo **Kettu Jr. houkutteli Neon työhön Gommandoryhmään, antaen tämän uskoa, että palkinnoksi Kettu Jr. auttaisi Neoa tuhoamaan Mr. Smithin. *Mr. Smith **Kettu Jr. houkutteli Neon työhön Gommandoryhmään, antaen tämän uskoa, että palkinnoksi Kettu Jr. antaisi Smithille Bonon vanhat aurinkolasit. *Alucard **Alucardin epäonnistuttua siirtymisessä näyttelijästä laulajaksi Kettu Jr. päätti värvätä hänet henkivartijakseen. Koska Alucardilla oli vielä 489 vuotta töitä rästissä Hellsingin sanomille Kettu Jr. lupasi hoitaa asian kahdenkymmenen vuoden palvelusta vastaan. Alucard päätti ottaa homman, koska halusi päästää kanariansaarille ottamaan aurinkoa ennen kuin USA tuhoaa ne vuonna 2056... Tais tulla paljastettua vähän liikaa... Unohtakaa toi... *Sephiroth **Päästäkseen eroon "Bishie-Boy"-maineestaan Sephiroth liityi Kettu Jr.in joukkoihin. Kaikkihan tietää, että homppelit ei pääse sinne... *Bydo **Kukaan ei tiedä, että miten Bydo päätyi Kettu Jr.in palvelukseen. Kettu Jr. itse kommentoi asiaa sanomalla: "Se vain seurasi minua kotiin, joten päätin pitää sen." Ns. R-salaliitto on etsinyt todisteita Bydon vallankaappausaikeista, mutta kaikki asiaa tutkineet on syöty elävältä. Kummallista... *ÖhköMönkö RY **Et **usko **tuota **ylempää. **ÖhköMönkö RY **ei **toimi **Kettu Jr.in **salaisena **tiedustelupalveluna **siitä **hyvästä, **että **Kettu Jr. **levittää **tietoa **siitä, **että **öhkömönkiäisiä **ei **ole **olemassa. **ÖhköMönkö RY:tä **ei **ole **edes **olemassa ***Allekirjoitus: PääÖhkömönkiäinen Richard X. Nixon Kettu Jr. vastaa Tässä osiossa saamme kuulla itse mahtavan Kettu Jr.in aitoja viisauksia ja vastauksia polttaviin kysymyksiin. tämä osio on siis verrattavissa Joulupukin kuumaan linjaan Laittakaahan tänne kysymyksiä, lukijat Tuo ei ole kysymys, ruoja! Kysymys: Oi Kettu Jr. toisiksi suurin ja mahtavin? Mikä on elämän tarkoitus? Vastaus on itse asiassa hieman kaksijakoinen. Elämän tarkoitus on olemassa sekä ylemmällä, että alemmalla tasolla. Ylemmän tason elämän tarkoitus on jatkua. Tämä on siitä hassua, että evoluutio johtaa ennemmin tai myöhemmin kuolemaan. Alemman tason elämän tarkoitus on henkilökohtainen. Jokaisella ihmisellä on jokin unelma tai tarkoitus, jonka toteuttaminen saa heidän elämänsä tuntumaan tarkoitukselliselta. Tai sitten se on Lasol. Kysymys: Haluatko Maximuksen Biskatamatariksi? Mitäs hän on tehnyt ansaitakseen sen? Kysymys: Kuka on isäsi? En usko, että se on Kuka. Enempää en kerro... Kysymys: Miksi leikkasit vasemman kätesi irti? Tuota... jotta pääsisin pakoon... Tarina on itse asiassa aika nolo, enkä aio kertoa sitä julkisesti. Asiaan liittyy kuitenkin Koiralordin tytär ja karmea kidutuskuolema. Kysymys: Oletko korvannut asian mitenkään sille onnettomalle zombille jolta pöllit Kettumonin? Hankin kyseiselle zombille paikan Suomen eduskunnasta. Hyvinhän se Matti on siellä pärjäillyt. Kysymys: Onko totta että Sir Pezzku on joskus voittanut sinut Super Smash Bros. Melee pelissä? Kyllä, kun olin hum.. öhh ei mitään. Mitäs mieltä olet Pyhästä Turskasta? Pyhä + Turska = Pyhä Turska Ja: Pyhä X Turska = Pyhä Turska Joten: Pyhä + Turska = Pyhä X Turska <=> 2+2 = 2X2 = 42 Mistä seuraa, että: = Pyhä Turska on elämän tarkoitus. MOT Kysymys: Miksi ei kaiken universaalin faktan ainestosta Hikipediassa puhuta tavuakaan sinun äidistäsi? (Paitsi että se mainitaan ohimennen Kettu artikkelissa? Hautarauha... Kysymys: Miksi? Kysymys: Miten? Kysymys: Milloin? Kysymys: Miksi kyselen näin tyhmiä? Kysymys: Miksei minulla ole elämää? Näistä asioista Kettu Jr. pitää * Mindcracker Xtreme -cocktail * Muu alkoholi * ISOT TAPPELUT * Bydo * CAPS LOCK * Nelonen (valtio) * Ne, jotka eivät sotke tätä sivua. * Lonkerot * Jatka listaa... Näistä asioista Kettu Jr. ei pidä * Koiran Liiga * Kolmonen (valtio) * Koira * Koiran valtakunta * Röhmöfantit * Sir Pezzku * koulu * totuus * Mustalaiset * Jatka listaa... (ryyppy)Kaverit * Valon Herra * Jack Mouston * Bydo * Nigel * Kettu * Fistendilus Kettu * Neo * Mauno Kapa Siinä välissä. Voi kutsua ystäviksi * Tyräel Haara-Pallila * Cthulhu * Chuck Norris * Edgis * Toni * Ukko Ylijumala * Alucard ja Sephiroth (he työskentelevät Kettu Jr.ille) Kettu Jr. ei vaan pidä näistä henkilöistä * Urpot * Mustalaiset * Jimmy * Sir Pezzku * Kurppana Viholliset * Koiralordi * Kivi-paperi-sakset * Viiva * Haltiat * Koiran otukset * Ne, jotka vandalisoivat tätä sivua * Ozzy * Jatka listaa... * Kukkahattutädit sekä KukkaHattuTäti RY Törkeä lisäosa Tätä lisäosaa ei enää tarvita, koska sivu on jo yksi pisimmistä. Tämä lisäosa on siis täysin tarpeeton. Hassua kyllä, tämä ilmoitushan on pidempi, kuin alkuperäinen teksti! Suomi on onneksi vapaa maa, joten minua ei voida pistää tästä vankilaan... eihän? Joka tapauksessa olen varmaan jo kirjoittanut tarpeeksi, joten voisin ruveta toteuttamaan lopetuksen aloituksen valmistelua. Siinä saattaa kuitenkin kestää vähän aikaa................. No nyt se onnistui! Eipäs onnistunutkaan! Tarvitsen sittenkin vielä vahän lisää pituutta, jotta tästä sivusta tulee yli 40.000 binääritavua pitkä. Imagoasiat ovat näes tärkeitä, eikä ääretön-sivua saa päästää missään nimessä ohi. Olen muuten se sivun ahkerin lisääjä! Ruvetkaa tekin laajentamaan sivua!! Yritetään uudestaan...(ööh. mistäs nyt puhuttiinkaan...).....................Viimeinkin!!! --Liity minuun tai kuole --Kettu Jr. 22. elokuuta 2006 kello 08.43 (EDT) Luokka: mahdit Luokka: näitä sinun tulee varoa Luokka: henkilöt, joille ei vittuilla Luokka: henkilöitä, joille ei sanota ei Luokka: jumalat Luokka: Henkilöt Luokka: sankarit Luokka: laatuartikkelit Luokka: Toinen Universumin sota Luokka: Sivut, jotka sisältävät VAROITUKSEN SANAN Luokka: Henkilöitä, joille ei sanota ei Luokka: Jumalten isät Luokka: Kettut Luokka: Henkilöt, jotka hermostuessaan ovat vaarallisia Luokka: Juopot Luokka: Johtajat Luokka: Mukavat ihmiset Luokka: Diktaattorit Luokka: Ylijumalat Luokka: Arvot Luokka: Julkkikset Luokka: Legendat Luokka: Kaikki Luokka: Koiran vastustajat Luokka: Mukavat asiat Luokka: Olennot Luokka: pyhät kirjoitukset Luokka: Maanpäällinen taivas Luokka: Sodankäynti Luokka: Uskonto Luokka: Yhteiskunta Luokka: Viihde Luokka: Populaarikulttuuri Luokka: sivut, joilla on yli 30 luokkaa Luokka: Sivut joilla ei ole tarpeeksi luokkia Luokka: Eläimet Tuota ylempää on vähän vaikea uskoa...